1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to a pull rod set and a side wheel set for luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional luggage is generally provided with a pull rod set and a slide wheel set to facilitate the moving of the luggage on a surface with one hand of a user of the luggage. The pull rod set has an expandable pull rod and a pull rod control button for controlling the extraction of the pull rod. In the process of extracting the expandable pull rod, the user of the luggage must use one hand to press the control button, and the other hand to extract the expandable pull rod. In the event that the control button is inadvertently let go, the expandable pull rod cannot be extracted. Such an inconvenience as described above can be often a source of annoyance as far as the luggage user is concerned.
It is the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luggage pull rod set free of the deficiencies of the conventional luggage pull rod set described above.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a luggage slide wheel set to cooperate with the luggage pull rod set to facilitate the moving of the luggage on a surface with one hand of a user of the luggage.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a luggage comprising a shell, a pull rod set, and two slide wheel sets. The shell has a hollow interior which is divided by a partition into two compartments for holding articles. The pull rod set is disposed in the partition such that the pull rod set works in conjunction with a handle of the luggage. The luggage can be thus moved on a surface by a reason with his or her hand holding the handle of the luggage.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.